The hero is me
by SensesFail01
Summary: What happens when the heroes face new challenges snd disasters? I suck a summaries. Anyway this is my first story.
1. New day

_What's happening to everyone_

Peter Petrelli has learned he is developing a new power. He just doesn't want it. He also discovers new feelings for someone close to him.

Noah Bennet and Matt Parkman are on a mission to uncover the truth about a secret agency with the innitals of N-D-S when they get locked up-seriously.

Hiro and Ando get involved in a scam after having a fight...sort of.

Claire decides she wants to run away from home with the help of a two very good friends and her brother.

Micah and Molly start dating and both know they're a little afraid to tell anybody.

Niki is having trouble controlling Jessica, who is becoming more powerful.

Elle learns that she may be adopted is on a mission to find her real father.

Nathan decides being congressman of new york isn't enough, he wants to become the mayor of California. But while doing so he uncovers a secret.

Mohinder quits his job as a taxi driver and starts working at a mall.

Sylar, Maya, and Alejando escape from prison and set out on a journey.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Matt Parkman and Noah Bennet_

_11:30 am_

_Saturday_

Noah Bennet walks into Matt Parkmans office and takes a seat. Matt sits across from him.

Noah: Matt, we need to look into somthing. I seem to have uncovered somthing that you might want to know about.

Noah takes out a folder and lays it on Matts desk. Matt picks the folder up and opens it.

Matt: (_Reading from the folder_) Dear Diary, today I found the cutest little top, it looks so totaly awesome on me-what?

Noah: Um oh sorry wrong folder.

Noah takes the folder and hands Matt another one.

Matt: (_Reading over the information_) The code is for this operation is N-D-S...very interesting

Noah: So will you help me find out what it means?

Matt: Buy me Mcdonalds?

Noah (_Rolling his eyes) _Sure.

Matt: I'm in!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Elle Bishop_

_11:46 am_

_Saturday_

Elle walks out of the grocery store and begins to skip home. A man walks past her, he stops and looks at her.

Elle: What?!

With that she zaps the man and runs off laughing. Elle walks the rest of the way home and goes upstairs but the sound of her fathers voice stops her.

Bob: What do you mean? This can't be possible, I know she's my daughter.

Elle looks into her fathers office, surprised from what she just heard him say. She wasn't his daughter?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o

_Nathan Petrelli, Angela Petrelli, and Peter Petrelli_

_12:02 pm_

_Saturday_

Angela and her two sons are eating lunch together in her home. Nathan and Angela discuss the weather while Peter just sits there flicking his peas at Nathan.

Nathan: Yeah and it's supposed t-Dammit Peter!

Angela: (ignoring their arguing) Peter dear could you hand me a napkin

Peter: Sure

He picks up a napkin to give to Angela when it turns into a tissue.

Peter: What the fuck?

Angela: Peter! Language!

Peter looks at the tissue and closes his eyes, when he reopens them he's holding the napkin again.

Peter: Oh shit...

Angela: Peter!

Peter: What the hell mom?

Nathan: Dammit Pete!

Angela: Nathan! Boys stop swearing.

Nathan: Jesus Christ mom!

Angela: Son of a bitch!...Oh...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Sylar and Alejando_

_12:33 pm_

_Saturday_

Sylar and Alejando have just escaped from prison. They were locked up two days ago after the police caught them stealing a car. They're walking down the street.

Alejando: You know what I hate?

Sylar: Spinach?

Alejando: Well yes actaully but I was going to say somthing else.

Sylar: Oh...

Alejando: We need to find Maya.

At that moment a white chevy pulls up along side the two, Maya rolls down the window.

Alejando: Maya!

Maya: Guys get in quick

Sylar: Hey I found her!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Claire Bennet_

_12:42 pm_

_Saturday_

Claire sits in her room watching television.

Sandra: Claire, have you seen Mr Muggles?

Claire: No mom.

Sandra: Well maybe when your father gets home he can help me look for my little Mr Muggles.

Claire: Um...yeah...

When Sandra is done bothering her, Claire picks up her cell phone and calls her uncle, Peter.

Peter: (on the phone) Hello?

Claire: (on the phone) Peter, I really need to talk to you

Peter: About what?

Lyle: (on the phone) Hey guys, whatcha talking about?

Claire: It's just-Lyle get off the phone!

Lyle: But there's nothing else to do.

Claire: Go play video games.

Lyle: Maybe I will!

Claire: Good

Lyle: Yeah!

Lyle then hangs up the phone

Claire: Peter I need to see you

Peter: Um Claire...look outside

Claire stands up and walks over to her window, Peter is standing on the sidewalk

Claire: Oh..right then

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Niki Sanders, Micah Sanders, and Molly Walker_

_12:50 pm_

_Saturday_

Niki made her son Micah and his friend Molly some lunch, they are eating it while she stands at the other side of the room drinking coffe.

Niki: So what are you guys going to do after lunch?

Micah and Molly: Nothing!

Niki: Uh huh...

She places her empty mug in the sink and walks out of the kitchen. But Niki stops and looks into the mirror.

Jessica: How much longer do you expect me to wait?

Niki: What the-go away!

Jessica: You are so boring!

Niki: I thought I got rid of you!

Micah: Mom who are you talking to?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Mohinder Suresh_

_12:52 pm_

_Saturday_

Mohinder walks out of a brick building, he has just quit his job and will no longer be a taxi driver. He goes back to his apartment and opens the front door. Nobody else is home yet.

Mohinder: I need a new job..somthing that will be interesting and fun but I also need to make a lot of money...

He walks over to the television and turns it on

Announcer: Do you need a new job?

Mohinder: Yes...

Announcer: Are you looking for somthing more interesting and fun but you can also earn a lot of money, well we have the perfect job for you.

Mohinder: That's rather convenient!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Hiro and Ando_

_12:55 pm_

_Saturday_

Hiro and Ando are at taco bell. Ando suddenly stands up.

Ando: You're it!

He tags Hiro, then runs out the front door, Hiro gives him a strange look.

Hiro: K...

Hiro stands up and runs after Ando. They both run down the sidewalk until somthing catches their attention.

Ando: (subtitles) What the hell?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Matt Parkman and Noah Bennet_

_12:57 pm_

_Saturday_

Noah is driving his car as Matt sits in the passenger seat playing with the toy he got from McDonalds

Matt: I love these things.

Noah: i'm sure you do...

Matt: Want a fry?

Noah: No thanks

Matt: Sure?

Noah: yes...

Matt: But they're goooooood!

Noah: I don't want a damn fry Parkman!

Matt: Fine...

Noah: Fine..maybe just one.

Matt: YAY!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Sylar, Maya, Alejando_

_1:23 pm_

_Saturday_

Alejando is driving the chevy while Syar sits in the backseat. Maya is seated next to her brother. They pass an ice cream shack.

Sylar: Hey guys, pull over I want ice cream. No dude pull-pull over please! Damn you!

Alejando: You know what I like?

Sylar: Boys...

Alejando: What? Hell no.

Sylar: Men!

Alejando: I will pull this car over and kick your ass!

Sylar: Oh yeah bring it betch!!

Maya: Guys just stop!

Sylar and Alejando both stop. Maya turns on the radio 'Radar love' by Golden Earring comes on.

Maya: Crap...

_1: 26_

Sylar, Maya, and Alejando: We've got a thing that's called radar love, we've got a light in the sky. We've got a thing that's called radar love!

Sylar: Oh I just love this song!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Peter Petrelli_

_1:33_

_Saturday_

Peter is sitting in Claires bedroom, he keeps turning his napkin into a tissue then turning it back.

Peter: This is some bullshit right here...

He stops and tries to remember how he could have even absorbed this power.

Peter: wait a minute...

Peter remembers the day before when he accidently bumped into some old lady at a diner. Claire comes back into her bedroom with a boy.

Claire: Peter this is my friend Zach.

Peter stood up and shook Zach's hand

Peter: Claire I need to show you somthing.

He holds out the napkin and focuses, it turns into a tissue.

Claire: Wow!

Zach: Cool!

Peter: That's not cool, what the hell kind of power is this?

Claire: Seriously there's somthing I need to tell you guys...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Matt Parkman and Noah Bennet_

_1:45 pm_

_Saturday_

Matt and Noah are walking into the shopping center. They are looking for an underground facility hoping to learn more about their misson.

Noah: We have to sneak into the employes office

Matt: Alright, follow me.

Both men walk down the staircase leading to the bottom floor. Matt leads Noah into an employees only door and goes inside, Noah follows.

Noah: Well that was really easy...

The two walk down a long hallway with white floor tiles. Matt stops at the end of the hallway. Noah notices a large room down the right side of the hall.

Noah: Come on

Matt and Noah walk into the room to see it's empty other than a bunch of boxes and art supplies. They also notice a sterio and some chairs.

Noah: What the hell is this place? This isn't exactly what we're looking for.

Both men hear a loud sound behind them, they see the steal gate seperating the room they're in from the rest of the mall has shut, locking them inside.

Matt: Son of a bitch...

Noah walks to the gate and tried to open it, but he can't.

Matt: We're trapped

Noah: With you...

Matt: Hw could this get any worse?

Just at that moment Isaac Mendez pops up from behind some boxes.

Isaac: Hey guys!

Noah: What the hell?!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Micah Sanders and Molly Walker_

_1:47 pm_

_Saturday_

Micah and Molly wait until Niki goes upstairs to her bedroom.

Micah: Let's play video games.

Molly: Sure

The two walk over to Micahs game console and turn it on. Micah hands Molly her video game controller and takes the other for himself.

Molly: So...do you want to go out?

Micah looks over at Molly.

Micah: Like..boyfriend and girlfriend?

Molly: Yes

Micah: Sure

_1:51 pm_

Molly: Micah?

Micah: Yeah?

Molly: What do most couples do?

Micah: My mom and dad go to clubs and get really drunk.

Molly: I don't thik we can do that yet...

**A/N: ok so this is chapter one, It's not very long or funny but I will make the next chapter better. By the way this is my very first story so don't be to mean about it, thanks. Sorry for any spelling errors**


	2. What's next?

**A/N: So yeah I pretty much screwed up the time all this took place, but oh well. **

_Matt Parkman, Noah Bennet, and Isaac Mendez_

_Saturday afternoon_

Matt: Who are you and why are you here?

Isaac: Why are you here man?

Noah: He asked you first.

Isaac: My name's Isaac, what's yours?

Noah: Why are you here?

Isaac: Weird name...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Claire Bennet, Peter Petrelli, and Zach_

_Saturday afternoon_

Zach: So Claire, you're seriously going to run away?

Claire: Yes, tonight.

Peter: And you want us to help?

Claire: Well I was hoping you could.

Peter: Right...and you're running away why?

Claire: My parents love that dog more than me.

Zach: Who, Mr. Muggles?

Peter: He's so awesome!

Zach: I know!

Claire:...You're serious?...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Nathan Petrelli_

_Saturday afternoon_

Nathan walks into his mothers bedroom, she is reading a book.

Nathan: Mom, there's somthing I really need to tell you.

Angela: Nathan, are you trying to tell me you're gay?

Nathan: Um..no mother, I want to become the mayor of California but I need your help.

Angela: Wait, you're moving to California?

Nathan: Yes.

Angela: Oh..fine what is it you need me for?

Nathan: well mommy, could I borrow five hundred dollars?!

Angela: Ugh...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Sylar, Alejandro, and Maya_

_Saturday afternoon_

Alejandro is still driving while Maya and him talk. Sylar sits in the backseat quietly. Maya and her brother are speaking very quickly in spanish and Sylar has absolutely no idea what they're talking about.

Sylar: So who likes football?

Both Maya and Alejandro give him a strange look

Sylar: Right...so guys, where are we going?

Maya: Back to town..

Sylar: Won't they be looking for us?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Micah and Niki Sanders_

_Saturday afternoon_

Micah and Niki sit in their living room watching television. Micah looks over at his mother.

Micah: Mom, what do boyfriends and girlfriends do?

Niki: Well I don't think you should-why?

Micah: Um...no reason

Niki: Well me and D.l buy each other things and say we love each other.

Micah: Thanks mom.

He gets off the couch and runs upstairs.

Niki: That was strange

She then stands up and walks into the bathroom to brush her hair, but she notices Jessica's reflection in the mirror.

Niki: Oh no...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Elle Bishop_

_Saturday afternoon_

Elle walks into her fathers office while he's downstairs. She goes over to his desk and looks through some papers. If Bob wasn't her real father she has to find out who really was.

Elle: I know there's got to be somthing around her somwhere...

She picks up a picture of Simon Cowell

Elle: Wow this is really weird...

Just as she is puttting the paper back the sound of her fathers footsteps catch her attention.

Elle: Oh gosh!

She looks around for a place to hide, then finally jumps under her fathers desk just in time.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Hiro and Ando_

_Saturday afternoon_

Hiro and Ando are walking down the street, they just finished talking to a man named Lee.

Ando: What are we doing?

Hiro: We're looking for Isaac, just like that guy asked us to.

Ando: Yeah but we don't even know why.

Hiro: (stops walking) You're right...

They both look at each other and shrug

Ando: Where are we even going to find this guy?

Hiro: I don't know.

Ando: Oh my gosh Hiro...look!

Both of them turn to see Miley Cyrus walking down the street while two body guards walk along side her.

Ado: COOL!

Hior closes his eyes and freezes everything but him, Ando, and Miley.

Miley: (looks around) What the?...

Hiro and Ando walk over to her.

Hiro: Hey Miley!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Mohinder Suresh_

_Saturday afternoon_

Mohinder walked into the shopping mall. He had found exactly the job he had been looking for. And he didn't even need an application. He walked into the record store, where he would be working. A young man with short brown hair walked over to him.

Bill: Hey, you're Mohinder right? I'm Bill

Mohinder: Yeah hey, I am Mohinder Suresh

Bill: Dude, why does that name sound familiar?

Mohinder: No idea

Bill: Well you can work at the register today. You know what I really think i've heard your name somewhere before. are you famous or somthing?

Mohinder: (Takes out a bottle of aspirin) I'm starting my shift now...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Matt Parkman, Noah bennet, and Isaac Mendez_

_Saturday afternoon_

Noah: There has got to be a way out of here...

Isaac: Dude, there isn't, we've already tried.

Noah: Yeah but-ahhh!!!!

He ducks as a chair come flying at the steal door. Both Noah and Isaac turn to see Matt standing there looking suspicious.

Noah: Parkman! stop screwing around! We have to wait until sombody can help us get out of here...

Isaac: So what do we do until then?

All three men look around at the chairs.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Nikki Sanders/Jessica Sanders_

_Saturday afternoon_

Niki is looking at her reflection.

Jessica: it was just a matter of time Nikki...

Nikki: No. I got rid of you, I know I did.

Jessica: You were wrong, I know everything abou-

Nikki: That was an accident!

Jessica: ...Whaaaaat?

Nikki: Ugh! Forget it, i'm getting rid of you for good.

_Meanwhile upstairs..._

Micah sits on the staircase listening to his mother apparently argue with herself. He rolls his eyes.

Micha: She is so crazy...

He stands up and walks to his room.

_Back downstairs..._

Nikki closes her eyes and when she reopens them, she doesn't see Jessica in the mirror anymore...she see herself.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Nathan Petrelli_

_Saturday afternoon_

Nathan drives downtown to pick up his passport so he can fly to California. He parks his car and skips to the building where his passport is being held.

Nathan: (Stops skipping) I have no idea what that was about...

He walks into the office and goes to the managers desk.

Nathan: Hello, I need the passports for myself and my daughter Claire Bennet (whispers) I promised to take her to disney land...

Manager Joe: Interesting, i'll be right back with those.

Nathan sits down and waits until the manager returns with their passports, he opens his own and looks at it.

Nathan: What an awesome picture!

He picks up Claires and looks at it

Nathan: What the...oh my...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Claire Bennet, Peter Petrelli and Zach_

_Saturday afternoon_

Claire is busy packing her bags while Peter and Zach just watch.

Lyle: (Walks into Claire's bedroom) What are you doing?

All three of them look at Lyle.

Claire: dammit Lyle, go away!

Lyle: Where are you going?

Zach: Aw not...this one guy again...

Claire: I'm leaving.

Lyle: You're running away from home?

Claire: yes but Lyle you can't tell mom-

Lyle: Awesome! Let me help!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Mohinder Suresh_

_Saturday afternoon_

Mohinder has been working for exactly 42 minutes. A tough looking man in his twenties comes to up the front counter with two albums.

Mohinder: Hey..will this be all?

Man: (Putting his cds on the counter) Yes...of course

Mohinder: (Looks to see one album is Britney Spears and the other album is Ashley Tisdale) Okay.

He rings the albums up and the man gives him a look.

Man: You look really familiar dude...

Mohinder: Yes, I get that alot

Man:...Dr. Phil?

Mohinder: (Through gritted teeth) Please come back soon.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Matt Parkman, Noah Bennet, and Isaac Mendez_

_Saturday afternoon_

Matt: This is so boring.

All three men are sitting in the chairs.

Noah: Yeah, well what can we do about it?

Isaac: Hey...i've got an idea...

_14 minutes later..._

Matt: (Completely stoned) I love you guys!

Noah: No man, I love you!

Matt: Dude my hands are so freaking big!!

Isaac: Whoah dude..your head looks like a basketball.

Matt: That's just how it's shaped...

Isaac: Hey-hey guys, let's sing. shall we?

Matt and Noah: Okay!

Noah turns on the radio.

Noah: Hi barbie!

Isaac: Hi Ken!

Noah: Wanna go for a ride?

Isaac: Sure!!!

Matt: I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world! Life is plastic, it's fantastic! You can brush my hair! Undress me everywhere! Imagination, life is your creation!

Noah and Isaac: Come on Barbie let's go party!

Matt: Ah, ah, ah, yeah!

Noah and Isaac: Come on Barbie let's go party!!


	3. searching

_Elle Bishop_

_Saturday afternoon_

Elle is hiding under his fathers desk, he enters the room and takes a seat just inches away from her. She hears him sorting through papers. Then the telephne rights. Bob picks it up on the seond ring.

Bob: hello? Yes, no, no, yes...NO!

With that he slams the phone back on the receiver then turns on the radio.

Bob: (Singning along) I'm bring sexyback, yeah!

Elle: (Thinking) Moron...

Next she hears a knock from downstairs and her father gets up leaving her alone in the office.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Claire and Lyle Bennet, Peter Petrelli, and Zach_

_Saturday evening_

Claire has her bags packed and Lyle is checking the hall to make sure her parents aren't downstairs.

Lyle: I don't see anybody, not even Mr. Muggles, actually I haven't seen him for a long time...

Claire just scoffs and rolls her eyes.

Lyle: Well he is adorable!

Claire: Riiiiiiight.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Matt Parkman, Noah Bennet, and Isaac Mendez_

_Saturday evening_

After the drugs wore off Isaac and Matt passed out. Noah goes to the corner and looks around, hoping to see a way for him to get out. From across the room Matt snores loudly. Noah just rolls his eyes and examines the door some more.

Noah: Damn, there has to be a way out...

He sighs and leans back against the gate, then he hears somthing walking and keys jingling. He turns to see Mr. Muggles comes around the corner with the keys to unlock the gate in his mouth.

Noah: Yes! I knew that dog would come in handy.

Mr. Muggles looks at Noah

Noah: Come here you little adorable puppy you, I always said you were wonderful!!

Mr Muggles looked at Noah for a moment before dropping the keys so they were well out of Noahs reach and scampering away.

Noah: Dammit dog, get back here!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Ando and Hiro_

_Saturday_

Miley Cyrus looks around in confusion

Hiro: Remember us?!

Miley: Aren't you the guys that had me sign like thirty albums?

Hiro: Yeah!

Miley: Oh, hello how are you guys?

Hiro: Great, how about you?

Miley: Good..so why did you need 30 cds signed?

Ando: She's on to us! Run!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Nathan and Heidi Petrelli_

_Saturday evening_

Nathan and his wife sit in the living room

Nathan: I just can't believe it...

Heidi: well i'm sure it'll be just fine

Nathan: How can I explain this to her? What if she hates me...even more?

Heidi: Well let's just watch television and not worry about it.

Nathan: Yay, quick turn it on!

Heidi gets the remote and turns on charmed

Nathan and Heidi: YAY!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Micah Sanders and Molly walker_

_Saturday evening_

Molly is visting Micah while his mother is away.

Mivah: Here Molly I got you an ipod nano

Molly: Cool, thank you! I got you a laptop

Micah: Thanks

Molly smiles at Micah

Micah: So...well aren't our parents supposed to know if we're dating or not?

Molly: Yeah...should we tell them?

Micah: I don't know

Molly: Well Mohinder wil never allow this and Matt..oh you don't want to know

Micah: Well, I hope we can still be together

Molly: Me too, you're really nice

Micah: So are you

They hug

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Matt Parkman, Noah Bennet, and Isaac Mendez_

_Saturday evening_

Matt: So you're telling me your-uh...dog came with the keys and didn't give them to you?

Noah: Yeah pretty much

Isaac: You must be a real dick to him then dude

Noah: It has nothing to do with that!

Matt: Right then

Noah: Guys listen, if we want out of here let's think of a plan

Matt and Isaac: Okay!

Mysterious voice: That's the spirit!

The three men look around

Noah: What the hell?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Mohinder Suresh_

_Saturday evening_

Mohinder has been working for a few hours, he is at the cash register waiting for a new customer, thought he hasn't had one in hours. Nikki Sanders walked into the department store.

Nikki: Doctor Suresh, I need to talk to you.

Mohinder: Listen lady I don't know who told you that but it isn't true!

Niki: Huh?

Mohinder: Oh nevermind. Nikki, how are you?

Nikki: I'm good, but I have a serious problem. Jessica is back.

Mohinder: Oh my gosh...

Mohinder has a flashback of the most painful encounter he's ever had with Jessica Sanders.

_Flashback_

Mohinder and Niki are attending Nathans christmas party. Nikki has been talking with Mohinder for some time. She leaves to use the restroom and does not return. Jessica does.

Mohinder: Hey Nikki

Jessica: Oh it is on!

Then she picks Mohinder up by his shirt and throws him through the wall-which by the way Matt was standing right on the other side of.

Mohinder: AH!!

Peter: Crap, i'm going to have to pay for that...

Jessica: Heh

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Sylar, Alejandro, and Maya_

_Saturay evening_

After driving all day Sylar, Maya, and Alejandro arrive in a small town. Sylar goes into a gas station with Maya while Alejandro fills up the gas tank outside.

Sylar: Maya! Can I borrow five dollars, i'll pay you back.

Maya: You won't spend it on somthing..uh..stupid, will you?

Sylar: Me? No of course not

Maya pulls five dollars from her pocket and hands it to Sylar.

Sylar: Thanks

_Ten minutes later_

Maya and Alejandro are in the front seat talking while Sylar sits in the backseat. Sylar looks around before reaching into his pocket and pulling two items out.

_One minute later_

There is a loud explosion from the backseat. Maya screams and Alejandro looks back to see Sylar holding a lighter and a pack of firecrackers while another used pack lays on the seat next to him.

Maya: Gabriel what the hell?!

Alejandro: You dumbass!

Sylar:...Sorry...ish

Maya: That's what you spent five dollars on?

Alejandro: Jesus Christ

Maya: I'm so annoyed

Sylar: Let's blow up sombodies mailbox.

Alejandro and Maya look at eachother and shrug

Maya: Okay then

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Elle Bishop_

_Saturday evening_

Elle goes to her bedroom. Bob hasn't said a word to her all day. She sits down on her bed and turns on the gilmore girls.

Elle: I can't beleive this, he has to be my dad. Why wouldn't he know if I was adopted or not? Why hasn't he said anything about it? Who am I taking to?

Bob: (From downstairs) GO COLTS!

Elle just rolls her eyes and throws a pillow at the television screen, she lays back on her bed and stairs at the ceiling. Just then a loud crash from outside gets her attention.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Micah Sanders and Molly Walker_

_Saturday evening_

Micah and Molly are watching television together.

Molly: Hey, where's your mom?

Micah: Oh she went to see some doctor.

Molly: Why?

Micah:...No idea

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Claire and Lyle Bennet, Peter Petrelli, and Zach_

_Saturday evening_

Claire, Peter, Lyle, and Zach are driving to Peters new apartment.

Claire: So your ok with me and Lyle staing a few nights?

Peter: Sure, it's not a problem

Zach: Can I stay too?

Peter: Why?

Zach: Cuz' i'll be bored without you guys

Peter: alright then

Claire: Yay!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Nikki Sanders and Mohinder Suresh_

_Saturday evening_

Mohinder is on break and he is sitting with Nikki in the malls food court

Nikki: I really thought she was gone for good...and now she's back..well at least she'll help me keep Micah entertained just like she used to.

_Flashback_

Nikki: Hey Micah, let's play hide and go seek!

Micah: Ok i'll count first

He turns around and counts to twenty and when he turns back Jessica is standing in front of him.

Micah: That's not fair!

_END_

Mohinder: Well I think I know how to get rid of her

Nikki: Really?

Mohinder:...No but it's good to pretend isn't it?

Nikki: Uh huh

Mohinder: Look, we'll find a solution to this.

Nikki: Really?

Mohinder: Heh...yeeeeeah

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Hiro and Ando_

_Saturday evening_

Hiro ad Ando are in the mall looking around for Isaac.

Ando: Look, not trying to be negative...but how and the hell are we going to find this guy, look how many people are here.

Hiro: Look!

Ando turns to see Hiro staring at a sign that says:

_ATTENTION SHOPPERS, IF YOU'RE LOOKING FOR ISAAC MENDEZ, GO THIS WAY_

Ando: That is...weird

Hiro: And lucky!

Ando: Yeah, let's go.

Hiro: Wait Ando...what if it's a trap?

Ando: Why would it be a trap?

Hiro: Right then, let's go shall we?

Ando: O...kay

Hiro: Yatta!

He lifts his arms into the air and hits some random guy in the face

Ando: Uh...

Hiro: Uh oh...

Ando: Let's just go!!

**A/N: Sorry for any spelling errors**


	4. Trapped

_Micah Sanders and Molly Walker_

Micah and Molly are still waiting for his mother to return home.

Molly: Micah, what should we do for fun?

Micah: I don't know, let's go see what's in my mom and dad's room.

Molly: Ok, that sounds fun!

Micah: Let's go.

He leads Molly upstairs into his parents room. D.L isn't home because he has a new job.

The room is clean.

Micah: Ok, we have to put everything back when we're done.

Molly: Not a problem.

The two begin rumaging through the dresser. Micah finds nothing but clothes. Molly finds a book hidden in the very bottom drawer.

Molly: (Reading the title) The idiot's guide to having an evil personality.

Micah: That's different...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Elle Bishop_

Elle looks out her window, she can't see anything so she leaves her bedroom. After going down the staircase she sneaks past Bob and walks into the living room.

Elle: What was that?

She goes outside and looks at her mailbox, which is completely destroyed.

Elle:...Crap...not again...

She sees three people hiding behind a bush giggling.

Elle: What the?...

Sylar: Dude she saw us! RUN!

Elle: SYLAR!

Alejandro: Idiot!!

Maya: Oh for the love of God, Gabriel!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Nathan and Heidi Petrelli_

Nathan and his wife are sitting at dinner when Nathans phone rings.

Nathan: Hold on a second dear.

He takes out his cell phone and picks it up. A secretary that works for him is on the other line.

Secretary: Mr. Petrelli, you have a press conference scheduled for tomorrow afternoon at 12:45.

Nathan: Thank you Greta.

He clicks the off button on his cell phone and looks at his wife.

Nathan: I just hope this press conference goes better than the last one...

Heidi: Yeah, I agree.

_Flashback_

Nathan: Hello, as you all know I'm here today so I can discuss the curr-

Hiro stands up in the crowd after spotting Nathan, Ando is seated next to Hiro watching Nathan speak.

Hiro: FLYING MAN!

Nathan: Damnit Hiro, not now!

Reporter: Did you hear that? Nathan Petrelli hates Asian people!

Nathan: No! No, that's not true I love Asians. In fact, I love Hiro!

Reporter: Did you guys hear that? Nathan is in a relationship with an asian man!

_End of flashback_

Nathan: Bad times.

Heidi: Just awful.

Nathan: Or the time I was late for my press conference...

_Flashback_

Nathan and Peter are walking down a hallway when a security guard stops them.

Guard: Sir can you explain why you're almost fifteen minutes late?

Nathan: Actually there's a good reason to why i'm so late...Pete tell this man why.

Peter: (Glaring at Nathan) You son of a bitch!

Peter tackles Nathan and they proceed to have a slap fight.

_End of flashback_

Heid: Amusing...

Nathan: What?

Heidi: What?

Nathan:...Huh...

They go back to eating their dinner.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Hiro and Ando_

The two men walk down a long corridor looking around.

Ando: I don't see where this is taking us...

Hiro: Well you read the sign.

Ando: Maybe it is a trap or something.

Hiro: Ando, you silly bitch. We're not going to walk into a tra-oh we just walked into a trap.

A trap door opens as the two fall into it, both screaming. They eventually land on top of a trampoline in a dark cellar. Then they proceed to sit in silence for several, long and awkward moments.

Ando: Um...Hiro...?

Hiro: Yes?

Ando: What just happened?...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Nikki Sanders and Mohinder Suresh_

Mohinder is standing at the front desk back in the record store while Nikki returns from the library with several books.

Mohinder: Finally, what took you so long?

Nikki: Nowhere! Um..ok, can we get this over with?

Mohinder: Um, sure then.

Nikki sets the stack of books on the counter and sorts through them.

Mohinder: Nikki, these don't have anything to do with split personality disorder...

Nikki: (Pause) Oh...well then it appears that I am screwed.

Two young men apporach the counter and stand behind Nikki.

Mohinder: Not nessecarly. I can come over to your house with some _proper_ books. Then we can see if anything talks about your...er...condition.

Young man: Excuse me grandpa, we're trying to buy here so tell your friend to move and ring our stuff up.

Nikki: (Turning to the men) WHAT?! WHAT?!

Mohinder: (Ignoring the men who begin laughing) Is tonight a good time?

Nikki: Sure, that would be great because this-

Young man #2: Hey, if you take any longer you'd be dead.

Both men begin laughing as the two attempt to ignore them.

Young man #1: Sir, maybe you should get a walker.

Nikki...That's it.

Se calmly turns around and grabs both men by their shirts and bangs their heads together.

Both: Ouch!

She then grabs the first guy by his shirt, throwing him back against a rack of DVDs. Then she turns to the other man and roundhouse kicks him into through the window.

Other people stop to watch in amazement.

Mohinder:...What the HELL was that?!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Claire and Lyle Bennet, Peter Petrelli, and Zach_

Back at Peter's apartment, all four of them sit on the couch in silence, watching television.

Claire: Wow, this is...

Zach: Odd...

Peter: We should maybe go-

Just then, Peter's phone rings. He grabs it from the counter and answers it.

Peter: Hello?

Hiro: Peter Petrelli?

Peter: Hiro? What's going on?

Hiro: We're stuck in some room under the mall.

Peter: Um...what?

Ando: (In the backgrund) Who are you talking to?

Hiro: Peter Petrelli.

Ando: Oh...oh...oh! Tell him I said hi!

Hiro: (Annoyed) Ando says hi.

Peter: Well tell him I said ho back. Listen, not the point. What is going on?

Hiro: We were in the mall looking for Isaac Mendez because this guy needs to speak to him. We came across a storage room that had a trap door in it and now here we are: stuck.

Peter: Do you mean the mall with all the creepy homeless guys outside?

Hiro: No, the mall with the creepy homeless guys inside.

Peter: (Rolling his eyes) I'm on my way.

With that, he hangs up the phone and tells everyone what's happening.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Elle Bishop, Maya and Alejandro, and Sylar_

Sylar: What are you two idiots doing? She saw us!

Alejandro: Yeah because of you, dumb shit!

Elle: Sylar? You bastard! Who are your friends?

Sylar: Maya and Alejandro. And they're not my friends, they're my lovers!

Maya and Alejandro:...What? No that isn't true.

Elle: That is it!

She creates a ball of lightning in her hand and prepares to attack the three.

**A/N So I have't updates this in a very long time but I'm going to have more time for this now so I should update soon. Hope you like it!**


End file.
